


A Gift for a Broody Elf

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [5]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Ears, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders always get Fenris the best gifts, even when he may not admit he wants it, even when they come in the form of sexy Antivan assassins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift for a Broody Elf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_in_the_water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/gifts).



> Written for its_in_the_water because she isn't sure who Fenris should end up with in Walk Softly. This way he can have all his potential love interests

When Anders and Hawke told him that they had a surprised for him Fenris automatically did not want anything to do with it. When it came to the two of them their surprises were usually something that ended up with him in bed with the two of having their way with him. Not that Fenris did not enjoy it of course, if he had not he would either leave or kill them for daring to touch him in the delicious ways that they did. It was likely for this reason and the fact that he loved them that made him go to Hawke’ mansion.

He arrived at the appointed time and was let in by Bodahn who greeted him warmly and informed him that Hawke and Anders were waiting for him in Hawke’s room. Once he had thanked Bodahn, Fenris made his way upstairs and knocked, the letter left for him had been quite clear on what he was to do when he arrived.

It was Anders who answered the door and slipped out to greet him in what appeared to be one of Hawke’s house robes and nothing. “Hello love, you look positively ravishing.” His grin was playful but hungry and Fenris only raised an eyebrow in response to it. The letter had instructed Fenris to wear one of the outfits Hawke had bought for him; black doe skin pants fashioned after his leggings and a soft vest made out of the same material. Fenris had not felt comfortable wearing only that so he had come in his armour but taken it off at the door and allowed Bodahn to see to it.

“Let’s get you ready for your present then.” Anders told him as he pulled out a strip of cloth from the robe. “I’m going to blind fold you; so long as you don’t take it off your hands will remain free.”

When they he first begun this relationship they had made sure to lay down some rules. Fenris and Anders both had issues that while they did not need to be addressed the reactions they invoked due to certain circumstances needed to be kept in mind. Fenris could tolerate being restrained or blind folded but not both at the same time. Anders understood his reasons and Hawke was accepting, not pressuring him for those reasons. Any time any of them was going to do something that may be a trigger they made sure it was explained and the option to back out was there.

Fenris nodded in reply to Anders words, standing still as the blond man moved behind him to tie the blind fold on. When Anders was done Fenris heard him move and then felt his lips press tenderly against his own. Fenris returned the kiss and made a noise of irritation as Anders pulled away.

“Patience love.” He was told as Anders took his hand and opened the door to lead him into Hawke’s room. “Our guest of honour has arrived finally.”

He heard Hawke chuckled somewhere to his right and the sounds of someone getting up and moving toward him. “He’s right on time too. Not that we expected any different of course.” Hawke pulls him against his chest and tilts Fenris’ head up to kiss him. 

Hawke’s kisses are like the man himself; powerful, demanding but willing to yield and soft when he wishes. This kiss is hungry, the lips demanding and rough as Hawke’s tongue snakes out to plunder Fenris’ mouth. The kiss made Fenris weak in the knees; it was a good thing that Hawke was holding him up.

Anders chuckled and came up behind Fenris, trapping him between Hawke and himself. “Don’t hog him Hawke.” Fenris loved the feeling of being pressed between them, there was something about the way that they were both larger than Fenris that made him hot and bothered. 

The moment is shattered as a vaguely familiar chuckle reaches his ears. “My, my, if I had known that I would get such a wonderful show I would have agreed to this much sooner.”

“We sent the invite while back; it’s your fault it took you so long to answer it.” Hawke’s voice was full of amusement as he pulled away from Fenris to face the speaker. “And you were supposed to remain quiet; you aren’t much of a surprise if he knows you’re here.” 

“I do apologize but when such a tasty treat is before my eyes I simply cannot resist letting my interest be known.” Fenris recognized the voice now, the elf assassin Zevran, the one Hawke had aided against the crows. Fenris had been annoyed when he had propositioned Hawke but much later after one too many drinks had admitted that he found the other elf attractive, if not infuriating in his mannerism, and would not have minded if he had been invited along with Hawke. Apparently Hawke and Anders had taken the drunken ramble seriously and invited the assassin to join them. Fenris was not too sure how to react to this information.

Behind him he could feel Anders reach up to untie the blindfold. “Well there’s no point in this anymore since the surprise has been ruined.” 

When the blind fold came off Fenris was greeted with the sight of Zevran lounging nude on Hawke’s bed. “The surprise is hardly ruined it has just been sprung early, it gets rid of all that annoying waiting.” He smirked when he noticed that Fenris’ eyes were on him. “Yes, this will be much more pleasant.” 

Fenris looked away as an angry blush came to his features. He did not know he should be angry at Hawke and Anders for this or flattered that they had gone through such great lengths to do it for him. He decided that he would decide which to feel later, for now he wanted nothing more than to melt against Anders as the blonde mage licked at his ears. 

“Well love, are you going to accept your present?” 

A growl escaped Fenris though he did not order Anders to stop. “For now, I will decide whether or not to punish you both latter.”

Zevran purred at that and crooked his finger in a come hither motion. “That does sound promising; I do hope that I will be allowed to remain to watch.”

Fenris snorted and walked forward confidently. “That depends on how much I like my gift.” He stopped in front of the bed and looked down at Zevran. “I hope that you are as good as you claim to be.”

“A challenge then. I can promise you my glowing friend then I am much better.” No sooner were the words passed his lips, Zevran was on his feet and wrestling Fenris to the bed. Fenris was not one to be taken down easily and he fought back. There was no intent to hurt in this and so he kept his lyrium strength in check, simply enjoying the feel of the other elf against him. The clothes he was wearing were looser than his usual attire and so it made it easier for Zevran, who Fenris had to admit had very deft fingers, to strip them off. By the time the two fell on to the bed, Fenris was as nude as Zevran.

“I know that I am supposed to be a gift for you but I feel as though I have just unwrapped a rather tasty treat.” He looked past Fenris to where Anders and Hawke were watching; the two had stripped off their robes and were obviously very pleased by what they were watching. “It seems as though I am not the only one who thinks so. Will you be joining us or simply stand there watching? I confess that I do not mind having one so beautiful all to myself.”

His words seemed to have trigged something in Hawke and Anders and soon the two men were joining them on the bed, kissing and touching the elves. Hawke settled himself behind Zevran while Anders pulled Fenris into his lap. It was a good thing that Hawke’s bed was so large. 

Zevran leaned close to kiss Anders over Fenris’ shoulder and Fenris took the opportunity and reached up to caress the other elf’s chest, marvelling at the smoothness of the skin despite the scars that peppered it. Zevran moaned loudly into Anders mouth and Fenris craned his head to see that Hawke was lapping at Zevran’s entrance hungrily. He didn’t hand much time to focus on it when one of Anders hands wrapped around his already dripping erection.

He withered at the touch and his head fell back against Anders shoulder, it put him in line with one of Zevran’s ears and he clamped his teeth on one of those long ears. It was something he enjoyed greatly and he wondered if Zevran would enjoy it as well. Given the growl that escaped the slightly darker skinned elf, and the way he leaned into the bite, Fenris felt it safe to wager that it was definitely enjoyed.

Fenris continued to lather attention on the ear with his mouth, he could feel that Anders was quite harder and decided to tease the blonde mage by wiggling in his lap, moving so that Anders’ erection slipped against the crack of his ass. It caused Fenris to moan in pleasure and anticipation, and moan that was echoed by both Anders and Zevran. 

Eventually it was Zevran who broke their tangle of limbs and pleasure to pose a very important question. “How is it we are going to proceed with this? I must be honest in saying I have never slept with for gorgeous men at the same time.” It was a good question and one that they all took a moment to ponder. 

“Since this is Fenris’ surprise why don’t we let him choose what he wants and then go from there?” At Hawke’s suggestion three pairs of eyes turned to look at Fenris hungrily.

Fenris licked his lips and turned away and felt his face go red. “I would. . .” He glanced at where Hawke and Zevran where, Zevran having settled back in Hawke’s lap. “I would have Zevran take me while pleasure Anders with my mouth.” He smirked a little at Hawke. “I think that Hawke already knows what he wishes to do.” 

“Heh you know me too well.” Hawke said thrusting up slightly and causing Zevran to moan in appreciation. “Anders and I both have our grease spell so there’s plenty lubrication to go around.” 

Zevran purred at that. “That is quite the handy trick you have my friends, I am very eager to see it in action.” 

A greased up finger slid down Zevran’s arm causing the assassin so shudder slightly. Fenris shuddered as well when Anders did the same thing to him except that he ran the finger down Fenris’ spine. “On your knees love so that I can get that tight little ass of yours ready.” Fenris usually did not enjoy such crude talk but from Anders and Hawke it sent shivers down his spine. He obeyed the command and rose to his knees, spreading enough for Anders to slip a finger between his cheeks and tease the entrance there. 

Fingers touched his face, turning him so that he was facing Zevran. The assassin pressed his lips against Fenris and his tongue against Fenris’ lips for entrance. Instead of letting him, Fenris pressed his own tongue against Zevrans’ and they began to duel fro control from the kiss.

Vaguely he heard Hawke moan about how hot they looked and how this would definitely be the perfect position to try during round two. Fenris nearly snorted into the kiss; trust Hawke to already be planning ahead. His snort turned into a whine though as he felt Anders push a second finger into him, scissoring them so as to stretch him well, it was soon followed by a third being pushed in deeply to massage the spot inside of Fenris that made him see stars. If Anders kept this up he would not last too long and by the pleasured sounds Zevran was making the other elf was in the same position.

“I think they’re ready, shall we get into position?” Hawke’s voice was a silky purr, like a cat that had gotten not only the cream but the cheese and the giant rat that had tried to eat it as well. That was to say that Hawke was very, very happy. 

It took them a few moments to get into a position that would work out for them. They ended up with Hawke on his knees behind Zevran, we was on his knees behind Fenris, who was in turn on his hands and knees and level with a kneeling Anders’ erection. 

Fenris felt some apprehension at having an unfamiliar man about to take him even though he wanted this. As if sensing his fear, Anders’ ran his fingers through Fenris’ hair and along the tips of his ears in a soothing motion. “There’s no need to be afraid love, if you want we can stop this at any time.” 

From behind him he heard Zevran make a sound of agreement. “We will not proceed if you are not comfortable my friend, I would wish you to enjoy this and not fear it.” As he spoke the assassin’s hands moved to rest on Fenris’ hips rubbing small soothing circles. “You need only give us the command and we will either continue or we will end this.” 

Fenris felt Hawke’s larger hands settle on top of Zevran’s, it was a reminder that Hawke and Anders were here and would not let anything bad happen. Zevran was not here to hurt him but was a gift for him to enjoy; he wanted this, he wanted to be taken by the other elf badly. He pressed back, his hips making contact with Zevran’s body. “Do it.” 

The words had barely left his mouth when he felt the assassin’ pushing into him; he was more slender than Hawke or Anders but also longer. As he fucked Fenris his erection pressing ruthlessly against Fenris’ prostate causing Fenris to moan wantonly around Anders’ erection. The sensation was intensified by the knowledge that Zevran was being pushed into Fenris by Hawke’s powerful thrusts. 

For Fenris the world was alight with pleasure and he was barely aware of anything other than the pleasure and the feel of Anders erection in his mouth. He sucked on it messily, not caring about tears in his eyes or the drool that escaped his mouth. There was some discomfort but Fenris had only a dim awareness of it. Wanting to give Anders as much pleasure as possible Fenris sucked, licked as best he could and hummed eagerly around Anders’ when he wasn’t moaning from the pleasure he was receiving. He could tell that the blond was getting close to the edge by the way his thrusts were slowly starting to get sharper. When Anders finally came Fenris was ready for it and tried to swallow as much of the cum as he could, though some escaped passed his swollen lips when Anders pulled out. 

At Anders cry of pleasure, Zevran had reached down to wrap a hand around Fenris neglected erection and began to stroke it in time with Hawke’s thrusts. It did not take long for Fenris to cry out his completion and practically collapse into the now sitting Anders’ lap at the force of his orgasm. 

He was barely aware when Zevran murmured what was likely an Antivan curse and started pumping into him shallowly as he road out his own erection. He recognized the sound of Hawke coming not long after Zevran did. 

When everyone had come down from their pleasure high they rearranged themselves on the bed so they could all get some rest with Anders and Hawke on the outside and Fenris and Zevran on the inside.

Hawke was petting his hair as Fenris fell a sleep, and Fenris could not but chuckle at the last comment he heard from Hawke before he drifted off.

“Let’s make a human sandwich instead of an elven sandwich for round two.”


End file.
